


An Opportunity

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Mechanic Rose Tico, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Rose drops her hydrospanner. Rey sees an opportunity.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Series: Star Wars Femslash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	An Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Rey manages to direct the hydrospanner to her hand before it can hit the ground. She glances up to where Rose is tethered to the side of the Falcon making repairs. Rey cranes her neck and considers floating the tool back up to Rose, then Rose finishes checking her equipment and pushes off the Falcon. She flips mid air and stops when their heads are level. Rey raises an eyebrow, but hands over the hydrospanner.

“I need an Allen wrench too,” Rose tells her pointing to the toolbox.

Rey smiles.

“What?” Rose asks.

Rey leans in and kisses her girlfriend.


End file.
